What now?
by Natkimmy
Summary: The ultimate story of betrayal and love. Kikyo fans will be disappointed, but then again, maybe Kagome fans will too? Just read and the story will explain itself... Inu/Kag, Kou/Kag AND Inu/Man confused? Read and it will make sense!
1. The ultimate betrayal

What now?

_**Ok firstly, I want you to know that I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha… Enjoy! (Also if you're a Kikyo fan you're going to be really mad… *Hides* you have been warned… Don't hurt me!)**_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "He ran off again! Probably to go find Kikyo…"_

_After the need to go get supplies Kagome had gone home. She came back to find no one around, so she set off to find Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome continued. But then she was sure she had heard his voice, and not only his, but another too. Though this voice was not shippo, sango, or miroku. "He does this every time!" Kagome said softly to herself. She went to go see for herself…_

"_Inuyasha," said the voice of an unmistakable Kikyo. "Yes?" Replied Inuyasha. "I want you to never leave stay here with me forever…" Kikyo hit the ground. Inuyasha slowly came down, and gathered Kikyo in his arms, and lifted her back up. "Alright." Kagome had heard enough. She went to leave but something about the situation screamed 'stay' and she just couldn't leave._

_And that's when she heard a scream, and it wasn't her own._

_Kagome looked out from behind the tree see was hiding behind just in time to see Inuyasha pull his claws out from Kikyo's heart, and watched her hit the ground. Kagome gasped._

"_Don't try and hide Kagome I know your back there. I can smell your blood a mile away," Inuyasha said back at her. Kagome stepped out. For killing his love he is extremely calm, she thought. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," he said, snapping Kagome out of thought. "You thought I loved her. Well, so did I, but I guess we were both wrong. She's betrayed me to many times, it's just too much to deal with." Kagome ran up, tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Confused as he was, he hugged her back, and both thought there lives would be great. Until they heard noises behind them…_

_Well, that was the beginning of my first story! Please R&R and I'll continue to write soon! _


	2. Another

**Hey guys this is the second part of my story! Please keep reading. R&R. Thanks guys! (Sorry the beginning was so short).**

"Whose there?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome let go and Inuyasha was now walking near the noise. "Smart move," said Miroku. "Well I'm sorry!" said Shippo. "I fell!"

"You guys! Were you spying on us?" Inuyasha shouted. "Well you didn't get mad when Kagome did," said Sango. "So you do admit to it!" "Ignoring my statement!" Sango said back at him. "Your statement isn't important!" Inuyasha said. "You were still spying!" "Sango has a good point," Shippo said. "Why you!" Inuyasha began to grab Shippo. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha fell. "Thank you Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"What you do that for?" Inuyasha said after recovering. "I think you'd know!" Kagome yelled back. "You have no patience at all, do you Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh no, here they go again," said Miroku disappointedly.

"Listen," said Inuyasha, "Lets just go back and pretend like this never happened!" "Fine!"

How can he still be so cool with this, he just killed Kikyo, and even if he denies it, I know he loved her, Kagome thought.

They set off to go back to Kaede's village. Kagome still could not believe what happened. Had he done it for her? Did he think it would make things better? Then she heard a voice behind her, which sounded strangely like herself, coming from the well…

"Help! Is anyone up there? Help me!" Yelled this voice. "Come on!" said Kagome. They looked down the well to see a girl, same age as Kagome, sitting at the bottom. "Will one of you please, GET ME OUT OF THIS WELL!" The girl yelled. Kagome climbed in and found this girl looked strangely like her, and she was a human. So why could she get out of the well and how did she find it? Kagome helped her out of the well. Everyone began to stare at this new human.

"Thank you for helping me out, but where am I?" Said the girl. "That's not important now," said Kagome "The important thing right now is you. How did you get here? Did you find this well in the shrine? And more importantly who are you?" "Well one question at a time, not that I should be telling strangers," said the girl, "but my name is Manami. I fell into this well in my father's shrine, so yes; I did find this well in a shrine. In MY father's shrine." "Your shrine?" Inuyasha said, "Ha, as IF. The only way here and back is through the well in KAGOME'S shrine." "If YOU know so much about it, how about YOU explain it to me?" Said Manami. "Wow," Miroku whispered to Sango, "the new girl and Inuyasha sound just like Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango just nodded her head. "Stop it you two!" Kagome yelled, "I'm taking Manami back to my shrine so we can just SEE what happened!" "Fine, fine," Manami said and together they both jumped into the shrine.

"See, this is my shrine!" Kagome said. She realized Manami was not with her she began to look around. "Manami… MANAMI!" Giving up on the fact she was there, Kagome jumped back into the well. "I lost her," Kagome said, "She didn't come back with me." "She doesn't have a jewel shard," said Shippo. "Yes, but how did she get here in the first place?" Miroku said. Before anyone could answer, again they heard screaming from the well. "I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS FRICKEN WELL!" "Just climb up!" Kagome yelled. "Ah, here we go!" Manami said as she climbed out of the well, "Well, I went back to my father's shrine, and YOU weren't there!" She yelled, pointing at Kagome. "But, I went back to my shrine…" Kagome said back. "Could there be a _second _way through to the well?" Sango asked. "Let's go ask Kaede, maybe she knows…" Shippo said. So they went to Kaede's.

"Well, I've never heard of a second way through the well, but I guess I never really knew there was a first…" Kaede said, puzzled. "Then we should just tell her to go home and forget she came here!" Inuyasha said. "She's right outside!" Kagome said. "Besides," Kaede started "don't you remember what happened last time someone came out of the well? They set you free, and she's still here," Kaede said as she pointed to Kagome. "She deserves a chance, doesn't she?" Kagome said. "Ok, just add MORE to our group of people? Why don't we just take in the whole village?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Inuyasha, stop it," Kagome said, "We have to find out more about her, so just let her tag along, just for a little." "Fine," Inuyasha said. They went back outside, but Manami wasn't there. "Look, she left, can we leave her now?" Inuyasha said. "No!" Kagome yelled back, "we've got to find her!" "No, I'm still here," Manami said, poking out from behind a tree.

Why couldn't I see it before? Kagome thought, I knew she was irregular, being able to pass through the well, but why couldn't I see it the moment she came through? Maybe it's because she is human… This explains everything…

"Manami," Kagome said. Manami looked over to Kagome and said "yeah?" "What's your last name?" "My last name? Higurashi."

**Well, that's chapter 2 of my story! I'll try and write soon but R&R please, your comments are valuable!**


	3. Secret RevealedMeet the crew

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha, or the Inuyasha characters.**

**I also want to thrown a big THANKS FOR READING! To everyone who's been reading I hope you like it so far! (Oh, and I have NO IDEA how kaede talks)**

IN OUR LAST CHAPTER~ Kikyo troubles are over but a new girl climbed out of the well, with the name Manami Higurashi.

Everyone just sat and stared at Manami, mouths wide open. "What? My last name is Higurashi, is that bad?"

"Higurashi is my last name too, Manami," Kagome replied quietly.

"So," Miroku said, "Manami and Kagome are the same age, they look the same, and they act quiet similar…"

"So that must mean-" Sango said, but before she could finish her sentence, Manami and Kagome both yelled at the same time, "WE'RE SISTERS!" and hugged each other excitedly. "Omg I've ALWAYS wanted a sister!" Manami said. "Aye, twins," Kaede said.

"You, you knew all along?" Kagome asked.

Aye. I also knew about the second well-way," Kaede said. "You said you didn't!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes, and yee believed me! I knew about Kagome _and_ Manami!"

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling him out of the way of Kaede, "You didn't… tell Kaede about Kikyo did you?"

"I told you not to bring it up! But, to answer, no I did not tell Kaede. She doesn't need to know yet." So they went to rejoin the group.

"So, you knew we were twins all along?" Kagome asked.

"Aye. I did, but if I had told yee earlier yee wouldn't have believed me," Kaede said, "When the jewel shard was broke, one of the pure pieces went straight to Manami here, knowing you'd find her. And the shard was to bring her to you at the right time, so this must be it." Kagome just nodded.

"Wait, Kagome, you knew? About the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Umm yeah. But it took me a while to realize it," Kagome said in her whoops-my-bad voice, "but why is the time now?" "That I don't know," kaede said. "Really?" said Inuyasha. "Aye."

"Um, Kagome, right?" Manami asked.

"Yep, I'm Kagome. What do you need?"

"First I need to know why you're sitting by this tree alone."

"I'm just, confused…"

"Over me? Because I'm not all that difficult, and I'm really confused too…"

"No, there's just a lot going on, between Naraku and Inuyasha," Kagome kind of lied there, because she was _really_ confused about Manami too.

"He's the one with the ears, right?"

"Yeah, that's Inuyasha. But, I guess if your gonna be tagging along you should be aware of what your doing."

"That was my next question," Manami said, smiling.

"Well, first of all I'm Kagome. I came here the same way you did, down my Grandfather's well. That's Inuyasha he's a half demon,"

"Wait, there's Demons here?"

"Yep, tons of them, and they are all after pieces of this," Kagome said as she pulled her 4 jewel shards out from her pocket, "these are pieces from a very powerful shikon jewel. It can increase the power of demons." Manami just stared into the jewel deeply. "And the 'bad guy' Naraku has almost all of it." Manami nodded slightly. "So we are trying to get it back from him, because I originally had it."

"Ok, can we go back to explaining who 'we' are?" "Yeah, sorry. I'm Kagome. That's Inuyasha, and if he loses his temper, just, go with it, and keep cool. He's not going to stop easily, and unfortunately, he hasn't really taken a liking to you. No offence."

"None taken."

"Good. Well, that's Miroku the monk. Oh, and if he asks you to bear his children, just say no, he does it all the time."

"Wait a minute, he might ask me to bear his CHILDREN? And he does it all the time?"

"Yeah, he's just, Miroku. But, that's Sango. She used to be a demon slayer, but, she's really nice. Oh, and him over there, that's Shippo. He's a really cute fox-demon. And, that's really it. Oh," Kagome said as Kiara began to purr in her lap. "And, this is Kiara. She's Sango's. Kiara can… well… maybe you should show her, Kiara," Kagome put down Kiara as she transformed.

"Woah, now that's cool!"

"Yeah well that's the crew! We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's your official first-day!" So together, they walked over to Kaede's hut, and settled in bed. Kagome continued to fill Manami in.

WITH THE OTHERS

"You can't be serious about letting her come with us!" Inuyasha said.

"Well," Miroku said, "she could help us."

"I'm just surprised you didn't ask her to bear your children yet," Sango said.

"Aye, but Miroku is correct," Kaede said, "She could come in use to use, Sango, be a dear and go fetch Kagome. Alone."

"Yes, lady Kaede," Sango said. She came back with Kagome.

"Kagome dear, can Manami see the jewel shard too?"

"I- I don't know. We haven't encountered anything with a jewel shard for her to see."

"Aye. Yee must find out soon. Until then, maybe yee should all get some rest." So Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku went back to the tent too.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Get up!" Inuyasha yelled throughout the hut.

"Why? What time is it?" Manami said lazily.

"We gotta go find some demon. I heard he's got the jewel," Inuyasha said. Everyone began to get up. Right before they left Manami spoke up.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at her. "Everyone seems to have some method of protection but me and Shippo!"

"Shippo's got his fox magic and you… well… Kagome! Think of something for her, and meet us when you're done!" Kagome nodded her head and turned to Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, do you have any sort of weapon for Manami?"

"Aye, but et's not powerfully enough to be kept for to long," Kaede said as she turned to the back of the hut, and opened a chest. "Here et 'tis," Kaede said handing Manami what looked like a regular slingshot, and a bag of what appeared to be marbles.

"Uh," Manami looked over at Kagome, who had a look in her eyes that yelled _don't question, just go with it_ "Uh, thanks Lady Kaede."

"Just use it and yee'll understand," Kaede said. Manami nodded and girls ran out of the hut to find Inuyasha and the others

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'm trying to write fast but sometimes, if I hold off better idea's come so be patient!**


End file.
